Of Demon Lord Candidates and Boy Genius Mages
by korrd
Summary: Negi and gang following the fight with the Mage of the Beginning get transported to the start of Trinity Seven right before Arata becomes a mage. It'll be Negi/harem and Arata/harem. So basically canon.


Kasuga Arata was quite happy with his life with his cousin Hijiri, although he could do without the abuse he got for his perverted behavior. This morning when he paid her a simple compliment for her bust growing she slapped. So he groped her, he couldn't be blamed for the actions of unconscious Arata. Unconscious Arata was an even bigger pervert than Conscious Arata. And that's saying something seeing as how no matter what state Arata was in, he was an unrepentant pervert.

But now on his way to school he ran into a woman with an even better figure than his cousin. The only problem with this meeting was that she threatened to kill him if he didn't do something about the Sun. Why she thought a high school teenager could do something about the Sun was beyond him but by lunch time he had convinced himself he had imagined the whole thing.

But the threat regarding the Sun had made him question its color. So here he was on the roof with his cousin Hijiri talking about it. Sadly what he was about to find out would shake his entire world and lead him on a grand quest to find out what happened to his cousin and try to save her.

At this same time a world away a 10 year old was trying to save the Magical World which occupied the surface of Mars a dimension removed from reality. Negi Springfield along with Ala Alba and the remnants of Ala Rubra and the magical governments of Mundus Magicus were currently engaged in fighting with the supporters of the Mage of the Beginning. Negi had just finished fighting his opposite number Fate Averruncus and everything was looking up.

All this changed when the true antagonist made their appearance. He managed to shoot Negi and Fate through their chests and was preparing to annihilate the rest of their supporters when Asuna Kagurazaka, the Twilight Imperial Princess who was endowed with the power of Magic Cancel which allowed her to cancel all magic used against her, although her clothes not so much, woke up and with Negi's assistance was able to drive away the Mage of the Beginning as well as save Mundus Magicus from being removed to the real world and therefore be subjected to the harshness of the real surface and environment of Mars.

Sadly the chosen fighting environment for this massive magical battle should have been chosen better as it was on top of an ancient magical transporter. With all the magic being used atop of it, it chose to activate without any input to destination and with the wearing down of dimensional barriers the transporter chose to send the people atop it, namely Negi's group, to a pocket dimension it had discovered not too far away.

This pocket dimension happened to be the dimension Kasuga Arata had inadvertently created.

Negi Springfield was happy. His friends had all survived the fight against the Mage of the Beginning and he had even managed to befriend Fate Averruncus and avoid future bloodshed, so long as he managed to keep his end of the negotiations with Fate. But for the moment all his friends had survived and were all there.

Suddenly the entire floating castle upon which they were situated started shaking.

"Asuna-san!"

"Negi! What's happening?!"

"I don't know. We might have damaged the area too badly and it's breaking apart!"

"Then we need to get out of here!"

"Okay quick get everyone together, if we can get Saotome-san to draw something we should conceivably be able to float around until one of Godel-san's airships can pick us up."

This plan seemed good to everyone and they quickly gathered together. Haruna drew out her artifact and was planning on drawing a larger version of the airship she had drawn for Nodoka to use in her fight with Fate's ministra, but just as she had set her quill to the pad a bright flash of light blinded the entire group. If one looked at the area after the flash all they would have seen was an empty area where once a large group of girls with two pre-teens and a small group of adults stood was now empty.

At this same time Kasuga Arata was quizzing the person he was becoming increasingly more convinced was not his cousin. He became entirely convinced when she started saying he could do whatever perverted things he wanted to do to her. He confronted her with the drawing he received from her when they were younger and she confessed to not being the real Hijiri when a rather busty redhead with a cannon attacked her.

Surprisingly to Arata instead of being killed a barrier appeared and the two started talking about the redhead being a mage and the Hijiri look-alike being a grimoire.

When the redhead who introduced herself as Asami Lilith told Kasuga of his two options, being killed or having his memory modified, something unexpected happened.

A blinding flash of light suddenly lit up the roof of the school and out of it came a large group, almost too large for the rooftop. The entire group looked both experienced and wary. Lilith immediately came to the conclusion they were some kind of defense mechanism the grimoire had brought out but stopped herself when she saw that the grimoire looked as surprised as everyone else.

The apparent leader of the group, who looked like a ten year old, stepped forward, and asked, "Hello my name is Negi Springfield. Could one of you tell us how to get to Mahora Academy from here?" Which led to the collective face faults of both the group behind him and those he was asking.

 **AN** : Well here's my promised Negima/Trinity Seven Crossover. I'm already working on the second chapter of Imagine Breaker DxD, and I hope to make my chapters longer as I get more experience. This will lead to longer times in writing but I hope the quality will improve with time.


End file.
